1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to clamps for use with a weight lifting bar.
2. Background Art
Weight bar clamps are important in ensuring the safety of a weight lifter and those around the weight lifter by restricting weights from sliding off a weight lifting bar. Although widely used, previous weight bar clamps are susceptible cracking or other deformations due to the construction of the weight bar clamp. Furthermore, assembly of weight bar clamps is often complex and expensive due to the many parts used.